


What Comes Back (Bites You in the Ass)

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the ghost of Marco is the number one Erejean shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Back (Bites You in the Ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouko/gifts).



It was good to have Marco's ghost around most days. Jean could at least take comfort that he knew where his friend was, and that he was still doing fine (even if he was floating off the ground).

With his best friend still around, Jean had another match to light his fire. Marco would come with him to the battlefield and watch as Jean sliced through Titans, making them pay for all the damage that they caused to the human race.

And, if Jean were to be killed by a Titan, he could take comfort in knowing that he would have a friend waiting for him on the other side.

That, however, did not fix everything.

Jean clenched his fists tighter; his footsteps were so loud that the entire wall could hear it.

Oh, Eren, that little-

"Why are you so angry?" Marco had his slightly transparent arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Jean threw his hands into the air. "That brat, Jaeger, never fucking shuts up. What is his problem?"

"Ah, the fight," Marco responded.

"How could you not guess that? Was it not obvious enough?"

Marco floated away from him, his lips turning into a heavy frown.

Jean's stomach twisted. "Marco, I'm sorry."

The frown remained, though Marco floated closer.

"Jean, you and Eren have been fighting a lot lately. Do you guys like gossip of your rivalry being told? Do you think that it makes you sound cool or tough?"

Jean snorted. "Of course not. Still, the kid always manages to get himself into fights. The guy has no one to blame but himself."

"But Jean, you were the one who started this fight, the one from Tuesday, and last Sunday."

"Hey, he makes me mad." Jean put a hand to his forehead. "His very face gives me a headache."

They were silent for a moment. Maybe Marco's curiosity had been filled, and he could continue on with his (after)life.

"Jean?"

Jean could have recognized that tone of voice anywhere. Did he seriously want to hear more about Jaeger?

"What?"

"I think you like to be around him, get into fights. It's hardly ever physical, but you two certainly get close."

Jean had no control over his cheeks going red. He opened his mouth, but then just as quickly closed it. His mother had always told him to never speak ill of the dead, and he had already managed to screw that up a few times (to their face no less). He needed to start getting things right.

"I don't know what you're seeing between Eren and I, Marco."

Marco shrugged. "I was hoping that you would prove me right. But hey, you've always been stubborn."

Jean scowled.

"Hey, I just have to look out for you. Doing that makes me notice some things about you. I swear that I had no idea about this before, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, Marco."

"But hey, looking back I don't know how I didn't know." He chuckled. "You're really making me reexamine my life."


End file.
